The Heist
When Mung ties Chowder on a rope in order to stop Chowder's food stealing beahavior, Chowder finds a sugar sapphire. But they find out that the sugar sapphire came from under Endive's kitchen. Plot The episode starts out with Mung trying to cook, but Chowder keeps eating the food. In an effort to make him not steal food, Mung ties Chowder onto a leash, but alas, Chowder doesn't learn. While tied on the leash, Chowder is close enough to the ground to smell Sugar Saphires under the ground. When he finds one, Mung says that if they find enough, they will be "Filthy Rich". Wanting to be rich, the gang starts to mine underground for more Sugar Saphires. They find the motherload, but there's one problem: It's under Endive's kitchen. So now they must pull off a Sugar Saphire Heist. They work together as a team known as "Mung's Five" (Gazpacho is added into the episode). To get Endive out of the house, Shnitzel is forced to go on a date with her. They go out to dinner while the rest of the gang try to get the Sugar Saphires. But Endive and Shnitzel get home early. In an effort to try and stall her, Shnitzel kisses Endive. But even though it works for a few minutes, Endive falls through the floor and accidentally destroys all the Sugar Saphires. After seeing all the destroyed Saphires, Endive demands that the gang pays for all the damages, but instead, Mung offers a counter offer: A Date with Shnitzel. At the end of the episode, Mung, Truffles, and Chowder all decide to go on vacation in Fiestaville after their hard work, while Shnitzel is forced to go on another date with Endive as part of Mung's deal. In the end, even though they may not be rich, the gang and Endive are happy (except Shnitzel). Trivia *Look Closely: When Mung was spinning his head around you can see the Bubbles' head from the famous series, The Powerpuff Girls, saying " Now that's sweet *This is the first episode of 2010.. *New food: Sugar SapphiresSugar Saphires (could be a spoof of Rock Candy) * *In this episode, Shnitzel kisses Endive (and is very grossed out about it) *When Endive demands that the gang pay for all the damages, mung says "But if we do that, there won't be any money left in the budget for a third season!" in which Chowder says "I had so many more stories.". This could be an outside reference to the fact that Chowder is ending (Even though it's technicly started it's third season). *When Chowder fell on the ground for the third time, his right arm disappears *While chowder is digging, if you look closely at the shirt he dug out it says Billy and Mandy. This is a referance to The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, a show C.H Greenblatt used to work in. *There were 6 spanish recipes, cookbooks, words, and ect. : Chicken Socketos, El Cookbook da les Fiestas (The Cookbook gives them Parties), El Gordo (The Fat), the sambraro (which an alligator wore,) "muy bueno" ('very good"), and Fiestaville (Similar to Mexico.) *Fiestaville could be a parody of Fiesta Village in Knotts' Berry Farm . *Mung's Five was Mung's codename for the group. These are their codenames : **Chowder: El Gordo **Truffles: The Mouth **Shnitzel: Rocky Road **Mung Daal: Big Moustache **Gazpacho: Mamma's boy Category:Episodes